Memories Are Made of Bliss And Love
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: A short and fluffy fic. The ending of the sinnoh saga, my way. Pearlshipping


**Memories Are Made Of Bliss (and Love)**

(Dawn's POV)

I was standing at the front door of my home, in Twinleaf Town. I was about to leave for the docks. Two of my best friends were leaving back to Kanto. There was Brock, who was going to become pokemon doctor. I was staying in Sinnoh for a bit to train for contests, also since I didn't know where I was going next. Then, last, there's Ash. My best friend and wanna-be pokemon master. Ever since the day I met him, we connected quickly. I began finding myself falling for him. I was falling in love with my best friend. Now, me and Brock were waiting for him to come out of my house.

"Okay, I'm ready." we looked to see him closing the door as he stepped out.

"Okay, let's go then." Brock said. I smiled at him, then looked back at Ash. I saw him staring at me, which made me feel strange. Did I like him staring at me? Or did my insides find it creepy? Soon, we arrived at the port. "I've got to get some gifts for my family. Be back in a second." Brock stepped into a small store by the dock, so me and Ash waited. Every now and then, I would glance at him, but he was still in thought.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him, making him looked at me.

"No, nothing serious." he replied, then looked behind me. I turned to see Brock with several bags.

"Whoa! Enough stuff?" Ash asked him, I giggled at this.

"I have a big family, remember? Plus, there's all the lovely Nurse Joys waiting for me in Kanto!" he got starry-eyed, making me and Ash sigh. We hurried to the boat, and stopped beside the boarding line.

"Well, this is it." Brock said, looking at the large boat.

"Yeah…" Ash said, looking at the ground.

"No need to worry. We'll meet again someday." I smiled, lifting their spirits a little.

"Yeah! What am I thinking?" Brock chuckled.

"Of course we'll meet again!" Ash smiled, I felt my cheeks grow a little warmer.

"Well, goodbye, Dawn. We'll meet again for sure. Take care." Brock extended his hand, which I gladly shook. He waved, then stepped up the rail onto the boat. Pikachu jumped on his holder as he stepped up the path, leaving me and Ash alone. Then Ash looked at me.

"Well…goodbye, Ash." I could feel a tear form in my eye. I was about to lose my best friend. To my surprise, he used his finger to wipe my tear away.

"Dawn, we've been best friends since the day we met. I've had the greatest times with you." Ash said, making my cheeks grow warmer.

"T-thank you, Ash." I stuttered. I couldn't believe my dense friend had just said that. "I'll visit you in Pallet sometime." I extended my hand and smiled at him as I closer my eyes to prevent tears from developing. I was feeling so sad, then felt something. I felt something touch my lips. I opened my eyes to see Ash's eyes closed. And his lips on mine. I realized he was kissing me. My dense best friend was kissing me. The boy of my dreams. I closed my eyes and sank into the kiss, putting my love into it. When he parted, he stared into my eyes.

"…Goodbye…Dawn…" he said, then slowly turned around and took a step away. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" I said, making him slowly turn to face me again. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Dawn, I have to go. The boat's going to-" I stopped him as I softly pressed my lips against his. I saw his surprised expression before I closed my eyes, feeling the passion from earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt him pull me gently closer from my hips. When we parted, I smiled.

"Goodbye, Ash." I whispered, then the boat's horn blew. I let go of his hand and stepped back. He slowly turned around and boarded the boat. I lowered my head a little. I'd kissed my best friend. He'd kissed me. What did it mean? Could it be…?

"Dawn!" I looked up to see him on the deck, waving to me.

"Ash! I'll miss you!" I called to him. I heard the horn go again, then saw the front of the ship start to turn away from the dock.

"Dawn! From the day I met you, I felt a way about you I've never felt before! Dawn, I-!" the horn blew, draining out his voice. But I knew what he said.

"Ash! I've felt the same way! I love you, too!" I called out to him. I saw a smile form on his lips.

"I love you, Dawn! Goodbye! I'll see you soon!" he called out to me, waving over the edge of the boat. I put two fingers on my lips, then extended them out to him, blowing him a kiss. He reached two fingers into the air, then placed them on his lips. I giggled, then lowered my arm.

"Ash…goodbye…" I whispered to myself, then looked at the boy on the deck. He lowered his arm, and was now turning away. I saw him disappear from my sight, then in a few minutes, the boat was small on the horizon. It was out. I loved him. He loved me. He was gone. I felt a tear form, then wiped it away as I looked at the water, shining orange from the sun's reflection. It was beautiful. I felt a small breeze blow through my hair softly, and I smiled as I touched my lips. "I love you, Ash…" I whispered, then turned around and head home. I always dreamed I'd find love…but it was love that found me.

**END**

**A short and cute idea that came to me while I was watching the final episode of the Sinnoh saga. Love? Hate? R&R!**


End file.
